


Movie Night

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Based off of Tom Holland’s Spiderman, Best friend sleepovers are the best sleepovers, Crying Reader™, F/M, Fluff, Y/N is basically me when I watched War For the Planet of the Apes, but no spoilers for Spiderman: Homecoming so I mean, close friendships are my aesthetic, cursing, major spoilers for War Of The Planet of The Apes, platonic!Peter, so is platonic cuddling, this was very indulgent, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Y/N and Peter decided to have a movie night over at his house (with Aunt May’s approval, of course), but she gets a tad—how do I put this—emotional





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching and re-watching Spiderman: Homecoming I fell in love the characters and the cast so here it is! Peter had a bunk bed in Homecoming, right? Ah well, I forgot, here's the imagine no one asked for enjoy! :D

She had hit up Peter right after school on Friday, asking if he had plans tonight because—well— _she_ didn’t. He said aside from homework, no, and so she suggested a movie night, War For the Planet of the Apes had finally come out on DVD (yes, people still used those, it was just nice to have a physical copy of something she held so dear to her heart)

Both of them mutually agreed on the time (7:00, after haggling with her parents) before going home to finish up homework. Once that was done, she put the DVD case in her book bag along with some snacks—no movie is complete without junk food—and slung it over her shoulder, getting ready to bike to his place.

Muttering a quick good bye to no one in particular, she went outside, got to her bike, and left.

Pulling out her spare key (the two have known each other for literally years, a spare key is normal among childhood friends where she came from so), she unlocked the door and made her presence known to whoever was there.

“Y/N!” Aunt May—well she wasn’t her aunt, but with how close she and Peter were, she might as well have been—peeked her head from a room and grinned.

“Hey, May,” she waved a hand and gave her a hug.

“Peter’s in his room, he told me that you’d be coming over,” she said before going off to do something, “have fun!”

She grinned and opened the door to his room to see him working on something at his desk.

“Oh, and by the way! AC's on the fritz, the repair guy said that he'd be here next week, just a heads up, hun!” came Aunt May from the other room.

“Got it, May,” Peter mumbled, still fiddling around with the thingy.

Smiling, Y/N knocked on the doorframe and chucked an eraser at his head. “Heads up, dork.”

His head instantly snapped up and looked around. “What the he- Oh.” His face brightened a bit once he saw her. “Hi, Y/N!”

“Hey, Parker, how goes it?” she smiled and set her book bag on the floor, pulling out the DVD and tossing it on his desk.

“It, uh, goes well,” he said as he stowed whatever doohickey he was tinkering with away into his desk. Peter opened up the disk drive, popping it into his laptop and setting it on the higher bunk. “I need to do somethin’ real quick.”

“Who, Liz Allen?” she said, snorting and climbing up to reposition the laptop. After receiving a glare from Peter and seeing his blush, she laughed and said, “I’m just kidding, d’ya want me to wait for you?”

“Uh… Yea yea yea yea, don’t play the movie yet, I’ll be back”

Soon enough, he bustled back into the room with a large thing of popcorn. The tantalizing smell pervaded the room as Y/N broke out into a smile.

“Dude, this. This is why we’re friends,” she grinned and climbed back down to go to the bathroom to change into PJs.

He sat down on the lower bunk and shouted to her from there. “Is it because I’m a good friend and I know what you enjoy when watching a movie?”

“No, it’s for the free food, Parker,” she deadpanned before laughing and stepping back into the room, climbing up into the bed and starting the movie.

Two hours, a thing of popcorn, and many tears later, Y/N was curled up against Peter, sniffling like a fool (Peter would argue that she was sniffling like an _adorable_ fool,  but I digress). The crying all started towards the middle of the movie. Normally, Y/N didn’t like crying in front of people, but just—she couldn’t fathom why someape would turn on their own kind like that. Also, the death of Caesar was perfect. It was restful, and it absolutely warmed and broke her heart. The sunset was beautiful as his life faded out it- it was- she could not and would not get over it.

Y/N also couldn’t get over the pure ruthlessness of the humans’ animosity towards the apes. She tried to disguise her tears/crying by yawning and hurriedly wiping them off her face, hoping that the dim and warm lighting wouldn’t give her away.

By the time the movie ended, she couldn’t take it anymore and hid her face in the blanket, much to Peter’s worry. When he saw her shoulders lightly shaking, his levels of worrying and anxiousness shot through the roof as he suddenly didn’t know what to do.

“Um Y/N, are you- are you okay?” He cautiously asked her, only to hear even more sniffles and see her shake her head. “Ehhh, umm, please- please don’t cry!”

“WhY WoulD He dO ThAt oH MaH LaWD WhY WoUlD he TuRn AgAinSt hIs OwN kInD?!” Y/N managed to say between fits of tears as she was muffled by the blanket.

Realizing that she was only experiencing an intense bout of emotions, Peter mentally facepalmed. Here he was, being worried that she was genuinely emotionally hurt while she was just being hit in the feels. It didn’t mean that her crying was invalid, just meant that he didn’t need to be that worried. Nevertheless, he awkwardly put his arms around her torso in what he hoped was a comforting hug.

“Uh, I dunno if this—I mean it’s pretty stupid because I’ve known you for who knows how long—helps any, but—I mean—” he sighed in frustration at himself and attempted to start that trainwreck of a statement over again “A-a-are you okay? Can I get you something, or is there, uh,  anything I can do to help you feel better?”

When her crying showed no signs of stopping, he let go and started to wrap her up in a blanket, making her a human burrito and hugging her close like when they had their first sleepover.

“There ya go,” he said, gingerly patting her shoulder while trying to not mess everything up, “that- is that better?”

Eventually, the tears stopped and Peter was able to breathe easy again. Seeing that Y/N wasn’t going anywhere, he made it so that they were sharing a blanket and he kissed the top of her head. It was something that Aunt May did for him when he was little, so he figured that it would help calm Y/N down, too.

They stayed like this for a couple of hours, both just enjoying some peace and calm and she wiped her eyes free of any stragglers. He craned his neck to look down at the clock and saw that it read twelve forty-five a.m., so he just laid back down and proceeded to drift off to sleep.

_Just_ as he was on the cusp of unconsciousness, he felt a poke on his forehead. Cracking his eyes open, Peter groaned and propped himself up to glare down at a bright-eyed Y/N with an arm poking out of the blanket burrito.

“Y’know, Y/N, I was just about to fall asleep-”

“Oh, I know,” she interjected, “but you see, you’re basically the human equivalent of a space heater, your _aire acondicionado_ isn't exactly working _,_ and I’m still wrapped up better than a Chipotle burrito, so if you would just be so kind…”

He laughed a little bit and unrolled her, apologizing and spreading the blanket over the bed. He climbing down to the lower bunk to sleep now that she was consoled. There were a few minutes of sleepy silence until Y/N decided to break it again.

“Hah, that was wild,” she laughed, probably looking up at the ceiling, “not every day you get to see a crying Y/N, Parker. Consider yourself lucky.”

“No no, I wouldn’t consider myself lucky, man. You almost gave me a heart attack when you were sobbing.” A smile was plastered on his face, the late-night banter easing his mind.

“I was _not_ sobbing, for your information,” Y/N’s voice took on a haughty—I mean, as haughty as one can get when they’re loopy—tone, “I was _mourning_ , there’s a difference, Pete.”   

He yawned and rolled over to make himself comfortable. “Mhm, whatever floats your boat sweetheart.”

“Oh, so I’m ‘sweetheart’ now?” Y/N dropped her head over the side of the bed to look at him upside down, an eyebrow raised (or lowered depending on how you’re looking at it).

“And I’m ‘Pete’ now?” he retaliated, making her pause and playfully narrow her eyes.

“Touché, _Pete_ , touché...” she said. She slowly raised herself back up onto her bunk, getting ready to sleep.

Peter rolled his eyes and started to go to follow her lead. “Good night, _sweetheart_.”

 

“Whatever, _dork_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! (I love constructive criticism, it's not expected but it's nice to see an occasional tip here and there) (or if you don't know what the hell to write just perform the Keyboard Smash™. I can interpret it don't worry)
> 
> Also, I just now realized how Ao3 makes it so that the paragraphs are really thin bUT hey what can ya do? XD I hope you really liked that, have a nice day!


End file.
